recrudescefandomcom-20200213-history
Allie Stevens
Allie is an actress who grew up in Ryingdon. She got into the theatre at a young age, and by her teens was being awarded major roles at theatres such as the Ryingdon Playhouse. It was here she met a young Ella d'Aurenière; later on in life, the two would begin an affair. Early Life Allie was born in Chichester, but her family moved to Ryingdon when she was seven. She was the second child of her family, though the only one to survive to adulthood; her brother William succumbed to meningitus at the age of nine. Both her parents were teachers; her father Richard at her alma mater, North Ryingdon County School, teaching Mathematics, and her mother Gwendolen at St Joseph's Primary, a little school on the street she grew up on. Since moving to Ryingdon Allie was a student at Bailey's School of Dance, where she became a favourite pupil of Edwin Bailey, who helped negotiate her first professional auditions. She dropped out of school at the age of fourteen to pursue acting full time, and was soon offered the lead role in a new musical being premiered at Ryingdon Playhouse. Fame Several months into rehearsals the girl they had cast as Allie's younger self was not working out in the role, and she ventured back to Bailey's in the hope of finding a replacement while there was still time. Edwin directed her towards his new, promising student 'Bella Fitzaren'. Seeing her promise, and being tugged by an attraction, Allie took her and Edwin for a coffee to discuss the role with her. Clueless that her new colleague was actually an Archduchess, Allie and Ella became quickly very close as they rehearsed together. Well aware that she was developing feelings, she tried her hardest to put them aside because of the complications they could cause, but found it hard to disguise her shock and jealousy when Ella slept with Jack Fotheringham. However, when Ella later turned up at the theatre in tears, with shorn hair, she comforted her and took her to a salon to have it styled properly. Soon after, she discovered Ella's true identity, and the two became even closer. Frustrated by the fact that Ella seemed to be constantly flirting shamelessly with her depsite seeming unaware of her own proclivities, Allie confronted her one day and they nearly kissed, before being interrupted. Despite realisation having hit Ella, they nonetheless decided to just be friends. When Ella had to suddenly leave for Paris, they shared one passionate kiss backstage and promised to see one another again, and write in the meantime. Allie did not hear from Ella again despite this, and was not able to contact her herself, due to having no address. The show went on to be a big success, and spent some time playing in London's West End. She stayed in the city after the run had finished, and took other jobs, including a stint as Ophelia in Hamlet at the Globe Theatre. She landed a role in the summer of 1944 in a new comedy by famous playwright Arthur Kirkland, which spent four months in London before touring the country, and eventually Europe. Thus it was in the December of that same year that she and Ella were to meet again. Paris Ella attended a performance with the St Clair family of Allie's show at the Theâtre International, later surprising her backstage. Stunned at the appearance, never having thought she would see her again, and unable to believe how much she had changed from a girl taking the first tentative steps towards adulthood, to a tall, confident woman, Allie found the attraction was still there, and asked Ella if she would care to show her around Paris. Their tour ended up lasting well into the evening, and after they had got drunk in the bar of Allie's hotel, she invited Ella to stay the night. In the morning, she finally brought up the subject of them, delighted when a blushing Ella said that she did indeed like her. They kissed until Allie had to leave for the theatre, and arranged to meet back at the hotel later that night. After making love most of the night they were inseperable for the rest of the run of Allie's show in Paris, with Ella spending most nights at her hotel and seeing her perform dozens of times. Falling fast in love, she devised plans of how they could stay together despite their differences in background and location, and had been determined that they would make something work, until the night they were out at nightclub Le Château and bumped into a group of Ella's friends. It was then that she realised it could never last, after witnessing the way Ella and her best friend Ava St Clair looked at one another. Jealous and heartbroken, realising she had never had a chance in the first place, she coldly sent Ella away and did not contact her again until the last day before her lover left for Christmas in Versailles. There she confronted her with the reality that they could never work, and revealed how she believed Ava felt. They spent the rest of the day in bed together, saying goodbye, and parted friends. Category:People in England Category:LGBT characters Category:Rota Fortunae